


Where I'm wanted, not where I'm needed

by Firestorm0108



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: When cisco pulls Barry out of the speed force Barry goes to kara's earth saying that he needs time to work stuff out, in other words he's running away. But you never know he might just be running to someone aswell (the thinker doesn't exists in this univese)





	1. Jail break

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is backstory to Barry getting out of the speed force

“i’m getting him out’’ cisco yelled at iris after two days of her arguing that bringing barry back would never work ,and even if it did that they didn’t need him to just reappear and fix all their problems for them, was really starting to get to him this was his best friend they were talking about and she acted like she was wanted him to stay in the speed force. “I know barry dumped you but that doesn’t mean you get to decide that he deserves to be locked in the speedforce for the rest of time” the moment cisco said this he knew he’d struck a nerve but he knew what he said was right and she knew on some level it was to. “That’s not what this is about” iris said acting calm and collected ,that’s all it was after all an act “how do you know that pulling barry out won’t cause it to just take in another speedster like wally or jessie” iris continued “as i’ve told you a thousand time” cisco interrupted “both me, harry and jay have all gone over the equations behind my idea it will work or do you know more about the speedforce than all of us now?” iris was lost for a come back to this so cisco took the opportunity to just keep going “jay knows more about the speedforce than any of us could hope to after all he’s had the longest connection to the speedforce that we know of and harry is one of the greatest minds in the multiverse and when it comes to going between universes I like to think I have a certain vibe on the matter” iris recovered herself by now and at this point had had just about enough of cisco trying to prove how smarter than her she was “that's my point cisco how do we even know that the speedforce is another universe you said it yourself before it doesn’t exist between time and space so how do you know your ideas gonna work” cisco slams his fist against the desk of his workshop “because it's better than leaving our friend in the speedforce forever if we have the ability to even try and get him out” iris looked passed cisco and to the new suit he made for barry after he went into the speedforce, it was a brighter red and full of new gizmos that iris wouldn't pretend to understand. “Look ,cisco, i’m team leader and i say it's not worth the risk” cisco wasn't about to back down due to some made up rank “that's another thing, how did you manage to crawl into the team leader” as he said this iris looked at him as if he fell from the sky “i’m a meta and a scientist, wallys a speedster, harry has one of the highest IQ’s in the multiverse, hell even joes a cop. So how did you manage to become leader” as he said this iris found herself questioning herself now , what he said was true, she didn't have powers or a PHD like the others but she always thought that they wanted her in charge. Even thought they'd never said it outright. “Look cisco i don't know how it happened but i'm in charge and , for the time being we leave barry in the speedforce till we’re sure it’ll work” with this cisco’s shoulders slouched and he sighed, with that, he walked passed iris and out of the room leaving here there, alone, with the new suit, a reminder of her ex-boyfriend and everything he sacrificed for the city he loved.

Cisco got into his car, well it was a star labs car but he used it, he was still angry with iris not wanting barry back thinking about what to do before he picked up his phone and hovers over caitlins number, she's been MIA since savitar was killed, she was struggling with killer frost and he didn't want to call her. He wanted her to come back in her own time, when she was ready, but this wasn't about them it was about barry. With that cisco pushed the dial button and waited for her to pick up.

Joe got a call the next day from cisco, he sounded very caffeinated and a bit sleep deprived. “Joe? I need you and wally to meet me at the air strip” joe was barely awake at this point but cisco made it sound important. “Ok cisco we’ll be there as soon as we can” joe said as he hung up and pulled his robe and knocked on wally’s door telling him cisco wants to meet at the air strip and before he even finished his sentence wally was standing right in front of him fully dressed and ready. Sometimes he hated speedsters.joe got ready at a normal, none-speedster, pace. The got in his car and went to meet cisco, wally decided to hang out at home for a bit a run there which wouldn't take him half as long as the drive, he offered to carry joe as well but joe hated when his sons carried him around at superspeed . it just felt weird. As joe was pulling up to the airstrip he looked towards the city just as he saw the yellow lightning trail of wally coming up to him at an incredible speed. As he came to a full stop right in front of his father. “So” wally asked “why did cisco summon us at like 7 in the morning on a saturday” as wally straightened his clothes up. “That's what we’re here to find out” joe said as he closed his car door and walked towards the star labs mobile center. As they got round to the other side they saw cisco talking to someone but they could see who till they got all the way around, it was caitlin she was wearing a biker jacket,white shirt and jeans, as she looked at them both she couldn't meet joe’s eyes “joe” she started “i'm so sorry for everything and i know i don't deserve to be forgiven but i'm hoping this will help make up for it” she said as joe walked up to her and hugged her, taking her by surprise. “It wasn't you” he said “just like savitar wasn't barry” he patted her on the back and pulled away. She wiped a tear from her eye “so… why are we here cisco” wally said breaking the silence. With this cisco walked over to a large container in on the table “we are here my quick footed friend ...for this” as he clicks the box open and pulls out the speedforce bazooka. “Your gonna have to give me context here cisco” joe said looking at both cisco and caitlin. “Well you see i've decided to bring barry back” joe was silent, he'd always hoped that cisco or harry would find a way for him to get his son back but he tried not to get over excited by the news. “How” joe asked looking to them both for some kind of master plan. “Well i've been working with harry and jay for a while discussing the speedforce and how the prison was made using this” he said tapping the bazooka on he placed on the workbench “and we had an idea that instead of trying to trick the prison we destroy it so barry can just run right out of it” he said as he started pulling other things from the case including a tripod. “So i've modified the speedforce bazooka to not only open the prison up but to keep it open long enough for barry to run out and for us to put something in his place” he said gesturing for caitlin to continue the explanation as he started setting up the tripod. “The idea is we pull barry out than put this in it's place” continued caitlin as she held up a tennis ball sizes red object “it's called a quark sphere” and it has barry’s unique dna code in it so it can be put in the prison in his place, than when in the prison it will set about unraveling the prison so it can't drag barry back in again” she look at both joe and wally trying to gauge how much they understood. “Exactly” cisco interjected “but were missing one thing” he said pulling a small metal disc out of his pocket and throwing it to wally. “What's this” wally asked as he caught it and held it in his palm, “Well it a piece of tech not to unlike the one harry used to steal barry's powers for zoom” cisco started again “except this takes the run off speedforce a speedster naturally produces as they run and stores it so it doesn't take your powers” he said looking at wally knowing full well it was what his friend was thinking “now we need you to take that disc and run up and down the runway about 4 or 5 times” cisco said motioning with his finger towards the far end of the airstrip” wally nodded and started to run it only took him a couple seconds before he was back where he started and handing the disc back to cisco “so why did i need to do that” wally asked as cisco walked over to caitlin who was holding out the quark sphere for him to take “this” cisco said raising the disc over his head “now has trace amounts of the speedforce” he said as he slipped the disc into a opening in the sphere made specifically for it “which will allow the quark sphere into the speedforce and help it unravel the prison” before he asked wally to put the sphere on a pre-set up pedestal roughly 50 ft from them which took him no time at all to achieve. Now all we have to do it shoot the bazooka directly at the sphere and we’ll get barry back...hopefully” this made joe ask “wait what do you mean hopefully?” cisco raised his hands and said “well the DNA we used for the sphere was for pre-speedster barry” which were hoping is close enough to lock onto barry as he is now but there's only one real way to find out” he said cutting the conversation completely off and activating the bazooka and taking aim. As he fired it a long ark of energy burst from the end hitting the quark sphere and opening a portal to the speedforce “come on barry” cisco muttered under his breath “come on” he said with his teeth gritted till the ark stopped and the sphere disappeared. “Damn it” cisco yelled about to kick over the bazooka before something happened. A portal much bigger and scarier than the one they had made opens up as barry emerges seeming to absorb all the energy from the portal as he stumbles out without realising. Than he looks around and mutters “cisco” than collapses to the ground.


	2. Needing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry needs time to think and a place where no one expects anything from him and he nows just the place which just so happens to have a cirtain person as well.
> 
> Not sure I wrote this well but it was needed to explain the rest and I promise kara and Barry will actual be in the same universe in the next chapter

Barry woke up at star labs, he’d been in Caitlin’s lab enough times to know it just by the patterns of paint on the ceiling. He sits up giving caitlin a shock. “JEsus barry” she said a hand on her chest. This made barry laugh “sorry” he said trying to detangle himself from all her equipment “what happened” barry said still dazed from the events that have transpired. He finally gets untangled from all of caitlin’s medical equipment and looks at her and she’s just looking at him stunned “what is it” barry said looking confused just as she rushed up to him and hugged him holding him tight as if making sure he were real. “Hey hey cait what's up” he said rubbing her back, she starts to cry. “Barry i'm so sorry,i should of tried harder to keep frost controlled” she says as she crying into his shoulder “it's alright cait ,it's ok, it wasn't you and i know you gave it everything you had” he says holding her. He’s still completely lost about what's happening but his friend was hurting so that's what he was focusing on, but it didn't last long he had to many questions. “Not that this hug doesn't feel great” barry said after a time after a time as caitlin unwrapped herself from barry “but i have a lot of questions” barry said as he stood up to stretch. “Oh yeah i'm sorry” caitlin said as she sat back down “it's late but i'm going to call the others over” she said as she started to pick up the landline. But barry placed his hand over her’s keeping the phone down, “you mean early” barry said motioning to the digital clock on the say it was now 4:24 am she smiled and looked at him “oh…. Yeah” she said than looking at the four empty coffee mugs across her table, she hadn't realised how long she’d been awake “i wanted to keep an eye on you for tonight to make sure you didn't have any problems” he smiled at her “well thanks for that but i'm ok go and rest, i'll have a shower and grab something to eat and we’ll call everyone at a sensible time” she wanted to argue but she was tired and figured a couple hours sleep was still better than nothing so she nodded and went to one of the spare rooms at star labs and went to bed.

Barry spent a good 30 minutes to an hour in the shower, even with speedster powers some things were best done slow letting him relax. But if he were being honest ,physically, he felt amazing it felt like he had spent weeks, months even just relaxing just absorbing energy. To say he felt awake would be an understatement he feel like raw energy was flowing through him, more than he ever thought was possible. But than he thought about something, how long had it been? He knew caitlin was still young so it couldn't of been that long, but she wasn't killer frost so it had to of been at least a month or so. This thought kind of ruined the relaxing shower he had been having so he got out, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. After eating what was easily the biggest meal of his life, and considering his average meal that's definitely saying something. After this he went into the cortex he walked into the cortex as the automatic lights came on he checked the date ,10th october 2017, six month barry thought as he sat on the chair behind him. His mind raced, the normal kind of racing not the speedster every thought in a picosecond kind of racing, he couldn't believe it. It felt like like no time had passed since he entered the speedforce and when he woke up in caitlin’s lab he was lost in thoughts not even noticing time passed until caitlin put her hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of it “i wasn't sure how to break it to you” she said noticing where barry's gaze was pointed before she entered the room “i called the other and told them you were up they’ll be here any minute” and as if like clockwork barry felt something, it was wally, he didn't know how he knew but he did it was wally running through the city towards star labs. “Wally will be here soon” barry blurted out as caitlin was going to ask how he knew wally bolted into the cortex with joe. They both looked at him and smiled. “Hey guys” barry said as he walked over to joe and gave him a hug. Joe was beyond happy he had his son back. He was stunned he couldn’t even properly think. Barry broke off the hug and hugged wally “i hear your central city's new favorite hero” barry said laughing. “Yeah well what can i say being a hero feels amazing” wally smiled back, the reunion was broke short by thudding along the hallway followed by some very heavy panting cisco came around the corner sliding into the cortex at an impressive speed hitting into the doorframe as he looked around like a crazy person which just made barry smile, cisco was always just the kind of person who could make you smile no matter what the problem, he locked eyes with barry and tackled him into a hug. “I pull you out of the speedforce and you don't even have the decency to call me when you wake up” cisco says his arms wrapped tightly around barry. Barry laughed and hugged his friend back “cisco thank you for getting me out of there buddy”. Than iris walked in and barry's smile slowly faded “hey” barry said breaking the silence “hey yourself” iris said back. Barry was really wishing someone else would say something to break the silence and just like always cisco didn't disappoint, “see iris all i needed was a phone a friend and now we have barry back” there wasn't hostility in his voice like iris expected more just happiness he was right and he got barry back. “It's good timing as well” iris said “the major wants to erect a statue commemorating you, the police think you died fighting savitar and that's what's been spread around now” as iris said this barry couldn't help thinking ‘was this the only reason i'm back’ did they want barry or the flash.

He went home with joe that night and was sitting on the sofa drinking a beer, it did nothing but him and joe always did it anyway, they were watching the news and barry noticed something, there was no ‘big bad’ no evil speedster just a couple rouge metahumans and your average criminals and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because he hadn't been seen in six months. The more he thought the more this made sense, reverse flash got said he got his powers to prove he could be better than him, zoom killed his dad to prove they were the same, and savitar was literally him. All the big bads the team had faced had been in response to him. “Barry...barry” joe broke him out of his train of thought and looked at him worried “where’d you go kid” barry looked up at joe and smiled “it's nothing ...it's just i spent six months in the speedforce and it's kinda messing with me a little” he said as he put the beer down and straightened up on the sofa. “All the evil speedsters we’ve had to deal with they were all my fault and now the world is calm without the flash maybe i'm not needed” joe looked at barry shocked “what do you mean barry” barry looked at joe “maybe i'll just take some time … some time to get everything straight somewhere people don't expect anything from me” barry said looking as joe as he gets up walks over to his pocket and pulls out a breach disc and sets coordinates “barry...are you sure” joe says looking at him “i mean i support you whatever you decide but i mean where would you go” joe says and barry hands him the dics on the led display it read ‘earth-38’ “i know a couple people there and i’m sure they won't mind if i visit” barry looked at joe and everted his eyes “i'm sorry joe… i feel like i'm letting you down… it's just a lot to process and i want to do it somewhere i don't have any obligations to anyone” joe looked at barry and smiled “my boy, you've saved the world 3 times in as many years i you've made me the proudest parent in the world so whatever you need to do you go and do it just remember you'll always have family here” he flipped the disk from one hand to the other “but don't think for a second i'm not using this thing” as he said this he got up and hugged his son. Knowing that with everything he’s been thought he needs this and that he's proud of him. With that barry packed a bag and asked joe to tell the others and that if they need him, well not to sound cheesy, he’ll be back in a flash. With that he put on the new suit from cisco and he ran, he ran faster than he ever thought possible and he knew that he could go faster and as he did the portal opened and he shot through his thoughts of a new life and a certain kryptonian filling him and helping guide his way to earth 38 where he could just be regular old barry allen even if just for a day, he just hoped kara was happy to see him.


	3. Having a break from being the flash doesn't last to long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and kara finally reunite then metalo starts causing chaos causing Barry to run right back into being the flash

“I'm doomed” kara said crashing on the sofa with a tub of ice cream in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, she was dressed in a her unicorn pj’s, her sister was sitting on the other side of the couch with a blanket over her, already halfway through her ice cream. “Your not doomed, kara” alex said kara pulled the cover over herself as well “i am meant to be alone forever” kara said as she started sulking and eating her ice cream. “Your being over dramatic” alex said as she looked at her sister smiling. “Am i? Mon-el’s in the future, barry's stuck in the speedforce. Everyone i have a crush on disappears” alex looked at her sister, for as strong as she was physically, she always had trouble with her emotions. “For one thing you never told barry you liked him and for another didn't your friend, uh, cisco was it, didn't he say trying to get barry out” kara was still sulking into her ice cream “barry was to busy saving everyone for us to talk about it, and cisco’s been trying for 6 month now” kara has had a crush on barry since the first time he accidently appeared into her earth and saved her, yes she wouldn't of die anyway but still. She just fell in love with his personality, his smile, but he was from a different earth and he needed to get back so she just kept it to herself, and alex but she's her sister so it didn't count. As if by some magic timing a portal opened on the other side of kara’s apartment right in front of her door. Before she even reacted a bolt of lightning shot out of the portal and, using her own super speed, she could just about see barry as he fell over and crashed into her table getting wrapped up in the blanket which was laying on it. The portal shut and alex pulled out her gun and pointed it at barry while he was just laying under the blanket laughing. Kara put her hand on alex’s gun and lowered it smiling, “barry?” kara said her voice full of surprise and he continued laughing. He pulled the blanket off his face and smiled at her “hey… sorry about the table” he said as he kept chuckling. He calmed himself and got up and smiled at the still stunned kara, then he turned and nodded at alex “hey” he said “i think i might of broke your sister” he said as they both laughed before barry got cut short by kara tackling him into a hug “ow,ow,ow kara…i don't have super strength” she released him and just stood there brushing her hair behind her ears “just making sure you were real” she laughed. Barry rubbed his ribs “yeah i'm real” he said “and happy i heal fast” he continued as he laughed “but how are you back” alex said making barry and kara break eye contact. “Oh uh cisco broke me out of the speedforce” barry answered “how long have you been back” kara asks still dangerously close to barry she could feel the warmth of the energy coming off him. “Umm” barry said as he looked at the clock above the kitchen “as long as our universes are going off the same rough times than about 18 hours” which took kara by surprise but it was cut short by sirens and an explosion happening outside which is when kara looks outside then back to barry with an apologetic smile. Alex looked at them both than left pulling her phone out as she left as kara walked into the bedroom and got changed. “Hey do you want a hand” barry said, he wanted to spend time without having the obligation of the flash but it sounded like people were in serious trouble and barry couldn't ignore that. Kara just smiled at him “you just got out of the speedforce why don't you just relax for a while ok we’ll talk when i get back” and with that she flew out the window leaving barry alone in her apartment. Barry wanted to keep himself busy so he cleaned… well… everything which for a speedster took roughly a minute and kara wasn’t back yet, barry could still hear sirens and he got agitated, he may of wanted to just be barry but this took persistence. He pulled up his cowl and ran out the window down the side of the building and towards the source of the trouble.

Kara was in the middle of a fight with this human-cyborg thing with a huge green crystal in the dead center of his chest. Kara seems weaker as barry watched the melee combat taking place barry ran at the cyborg looking man and punched him with his flash speed making the cyborg go flying into the car 30 ft behind him. Barry helped kara up “i thought i told you i could handle this” kara said as she shakily stood, she was panting and out of breath “and yet here i am” barry finished “so what's the tin cans problem” barry said keeping an eye on the dazed cyborg “his name is metalo and he’s powered by kryptonite fully intent on killing me” kara said as barry nodded as if this was a normal occurrence, which in his life he guessed it kind of is. “So we just need to get the kryptonite out of his chest and he’ll stop” barry said trying to figure it all out “yeah but it's much harder than it sounds” kara said as she felt the kryptonite burning into her body, draining her of all her power. “Well” barry said as he looks at metalo as he gets back up “it would be hard for a kryptonian” barry said as his eyes ignited with gold bolts of electricity as he smiled and ran right towards metalo. Kara saw barry run at metalo and was seriously confused as to his plan as he ran started to vibrate left to right at an incredible speed barely noticeable as he ran into metalo, but something happened to take kara by surprise. Barry didn't run into metal but he ran through metalo and the car directly behind him as metalo looks down shocked as the kryptonite from his chest disappeared, kara already felt better, but she wasn't gaining her strength back it was dark out, roughly 11pm so there wasn't really much sunlight to absorb but she walked up to metalo whose powers were removed with the kryptonite and she punched him in the face knocking him out. As barry speed right back next to her still holding the kryptonite .”barry!” kara yelled as she felt the kryptonite hurting her again. Barry looked at her then down at the kryptonite and cursed himself as he bolted off again re-appearing next to her without the kryptonite. “Sorry” he said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand kara just smiled “it's fine, what was that” she said vibrating her hand really quick trying to recreate what barry was doing, “oh.. That's called phasing” barry said his hand vibrating much faster than kara’s “my cells get into this super excited state where i can move through solid objects” she looked at him confused “than how did you grab the kryptonite” she asked confused, which made barry laugh “i slowed down for a split second grabbed the kryptonite and sped it up along with me so we both passed right through leaving metalo behind” he said making it sound like the most average thing in the world which left kara smiling stupidly. “Oh and you might want to ask your sister to get the kryptonite out of your apartment” kara looked at barry shocked “you left it in my apartment?!?” barry held his arms out in defence “hey this isn't my earth i know all of three places your apartment, your work and the donut shop we went to the first time where would you rather i leave it” barry said as kara smiled at the mention of the donut shop they went to after he got stuck in her earth. “Look i'll tell alex to pick it up and i've got to report to the DEO than we need to go get a drink” she said as she went to metalo picked him up and flew away heading for the DEO


	4. breaking the damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara was anxious to see barry but john made her have a medical first then barry cooks breakfast

“Supergirl” john said as she landed at the DEO base,”hey john, don't you ever sleep” hse said after handing off metalo to two waiting agents who put metalo in full body restraints than wheeling him off. “You've had a busy night and i was called in after a certain superfast accomplice was spotted helping you” john smiled “how is the flash” john asked, he didn't know about the speedforce prison it seemed like a lot to explain this close to midnight. “Yeah he’s fine he turned up tonight just before the metal attack, i told him id handle it but he didn't listen” kara said looking at johns face, she want sure if he was cross or not “well it's a good thing he's as good at following the rules as you are” john said a smile appearing on his face “what do you mean i could of taken care of metalo by myself” kara said defensively and john laughed “i'm sure you could of but you have to admit with the flash the fight was much faster and with much less damage” john said and kara could argue with that, every fight she had with metal was always close and caused a lot of damage but with barry phasing the kryptonite and running it away it was almost to easy “yeah i guess, speaking of whom i’ve got to get going” kara said backing up the stairs to the door she uses as a quick escape by flying through it. “Not so fast supergirl” john said as she stopped dead in her tracks and slowly starts walking back down the stairs slightly pouting “don't give me that” john says without showing any slight weakness “you needed to get checked out by the medics as you do everytime your exposed to kryptonite” john says pointing up and to the right where a medical agent was standing there with a tablet looking at the screen than smiling at kara. “But john i feel fine” kara said complaining, she really wanted to catch up with barry and didn't want to keep him waiting, but the look in johns face made her realise quickly there was no point in arguing. She went through the medical as fast as she could and was forced to spend 10 minutes on the sunbed for good measure then she shot out of the DEO as fast as her kryptonian body could carry her. She barely slowed down till she got to her apartment as she rushed in and looked around, she didn't think about the kryptonite till she entered lucky alex had obviously already been and picked it up. She looked around and her place was clean, like really clean, cleaner than she’d ever made it than she looked, and sitting on the sofa was barry, asleep in normal civilian clothes, he’d obviously been trying to stay awake cause the tv was on. But he was out cold and she walked over to her, picked up one of the folded blankets, unfolded it and placed it over him. Smiling at the speedster looking cute curled up on her sofa. She kissed him on the forehead than went to her room, put on her pj’s and went to bed. 

When she woke up the next morning she felt great, the sun was shining on her and her cells had completely replenished the amount of solar radiation they normally had. In addition to this she smelt something, fresh coffee and bacon. She got up to investigate and saw Barry cooking in her kitchen, he looked up saw her and smiled and she think she felt her heart literally skip a beat. “Morning Kara” he said smiling “how’d you sleep?” he asks pouring her a cup of coffee she was in some level of shock and just kind of stood there and smiled at him stupidly. Barry tilted his head as he always does when he's confused, “you ok?” Barry asked which kind of shook her out of it “what yeah i'm fine” she said lifting the coffee cup up to her face and taking a sip. “Wow” she said looking at the coffee “this is amazing” Kara said taking another sip “yeah i use to drink a lot of coffee back when i was your average CSI to keep up with the backlog of cases so i got pretty good at making it” Barry said as he started to serve up breakfast, “hope you like bacon” Barry said as he served some onto a plate, the plate was full of toast, bacon, eggs and sausages with a second plate next to each with pancakes and syrup on them. For the average person this seemed like way to much but for two people with their powers and metabolisms it was a good sized meal. Kara looked at the plates and back to Barry “how did you have time to do all this” she asked looking at the plate, Barry just smiled and motioned for her to sit “it's much faster to do if you do it all at once” he said sitting down and getting ready to eat opposite her “yeah i know but still even i can't do it this fast” Kara said starting to work her way through her food, “what can i say supergirl i'm just faster than you” he said with a wicked grin on his face “oh you wish you were scarlet speedster” she laughed practically inhaling her food at this point “on that point can you teach me how to phase” Barry looked at her as if measuring her up “well” he said you could tell he was really thinking “i guess i could try” he said still a bit unconvinced “what's the problem” Kara asked after finishing her first plate and starting on the pancakes. “It's nothing our powers are just different” he said already finishing his food “so phasing for me is easy but for you it might be harder because all honesty i am faster” he continues picking up his plate and taking it to the sink “my powers come from the speedforce which is something that no human could ever fully understand, it was there at the beginning and will be there at the end of it.” there was passion in his voice she hadn't heard before “and i just spend six months there so my speed is on a level i didn't even realise was possible” Barry's voice was sad and without realising it Kara got up from her seat walked around the table and gave Barry a hug, he was surprised but welcomed it he hugged her back and relaxed it was the first time since he got out of the speedforce where he felt like he could truly let go. Kara brought her face around so she was looking deep into Barry’s deep green eyes and something happened neither of them expected, they kissed and Kara felt like pure lightning was running right down her spine, which considering who she was kissing could be a very real possibility. Barry hadn't seen this coming but something about it felt right, like emotions he hadn't even realised he ever had all came to the surface all at once, Barry wrapped his arms around Kara’s waist pulling her deeper into the kiss as Kara wrapped hers around the back of his neck. And there they stood till Barry broke the kiss realising how vital oxygen was to the body. Kara was looking Barry and vice versa not even realising time pass till Kara’s alarm went of signaling her that it was time to leave for work which broke them both out of it as they laughed a little and Kara went and got changed and sped of to work.


	5. gossip and nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry makes kara breakfast, kara kisses barry, you know the usual

Barry stood there in shock as Kara left. Even with his processing speed he couldn't think fast enough his mind went blank, he leaned against the kitchen counter and just smiled to himself and that's where he was as time kind of passed him by.

Kara was standing in the elevator of Cat Co her mind still a flutter as the door opened she still stood there lost in her own head as the doors started to close again, than a hand blocked the door which caused them to open again, not that kara noticed. “Kara” a familiar voice said breaking her from her thoughts “what…. yeah” she said looking at the source of the voice, it was lena, “where did you go kara” lena asked looking at kara “oh nowhere just had something on my mind” kara said smiling as she got of the elevator before lena grabbed her arm “anything you wanna talk about?” lena asked “oh it's nothing just boy troubles” kara said which wasn't a lie “oh now i definitely have to know” lena said pulling kara back into the lift “i have work lena” kara said struggling “good thing i'm your boss than isn't it” lena said with victory already in her voice kara let lena pull her into the elevator. 

They went to a coffee shop as they always did when lena wanted to gossip, “so?” lena asks impatiently waiting for all the details “well..” kara says not really sure how to explain “do you remember when i told you about barry” lena’s eyes lit up kara hadn't said much about barry except when kara would talk about him you could tell she loved him. “You mean when you said he had to go away to save people?” lena said really wanting to get to the good stuff, “yeah...well he kinda came and visited last night” lena looked like she was about to faint. “Kara you didn't?!?” lena really wanted kara to say she did but alas “no lena we didn't” kara went on “i didn't think he liked me that way” she said “didn't?” lena said smirking “past tense” kara sometimes hated how smart lena was “well….we kinda…..made out….this morning” lena almost fell off her seat “kara danvers i'm shocked” lena said mockingly putting a hand on her chest, which still made kara feel embarrassed, “it just kinda happened” kara said as he adjusted her glasses. “So how was it?” lena asked “you have to tell me everything” this was very much an order, not the request she made it seem. “There's not much to tell” kara said trying not to say too much because it was going to be hard to explain the whole ‘speedforce prison’ thing. “You don't really expect me to accept that do?” lena said with an eyebrow raised. “Well he slept on my couch last night and when i woke up he’d made me breakfast then he explained what had happened since last time and i hugged him then we kissed” kara said still not quite believing it herself. “So how was it” lena asked “the breakfast was great” kara replied knowing full well it wasn't what lean mean’t. “You know what i mean kara” lena said in a pleading tone “it felt” kara thought for a moment “it felt like electricity flowing through me in the best way” she decided “soo…. Fireworks” lena said smiling “definitely” kara replied with the world's biggest grin. 

Barry needed to talk to someone and on this earth he only knew four people but he decided winn was probably his best bet. Winn was sitting at the DEO on his computer when he suddenly… well… wasn't, instead he was in kara’s apartment sitting opposite to barry who was nervously smiling at him “hey” barry said nervously fidgeting and bouncing his leg up and down which for a speedster was incredibly weird for Winn to watch. “Hey barry” Winn said confused “what's up” barry looked at him apologetically “sorry for stealing you but your kinda one of the only people i know on this earth and i needed to talk to someone” barry explained everything to Winn, he had to do it twice cause the first time he got a bit to excited and entered flash time without realising, and Winn just looked at him “wow, so , you and kara” was all he managed to say “ me and kara…” barry muttered. Winn looked at barry surprised “you don't seemed as excited as i thought you'd be” Winn noted, “dude i'm completely freaking the hell out i didn't even realise i had these feeling till she kissed me, then it all came and punched me in the face” barry said and Winn just nodded “yeah i understand that i guess… realising all those emotions that quickly is gonna be a rollercoaster even for a….what are you again” Winn asked off on a tangent “oh...yeah… i'm a speedster” barry said surprised by the question. Winn was going to continue when his phone went off and he answered it “heyyy john” he said “yeah i did kinda disappear” he continued “yeah it was incredibly fast” he looked like he was bracing himself for a lecture than he relaxed as he moved his hand offering the phone to barry “it's for you” Winn said as he mouthed ‘good luck’ and got up and walked to the kitchen. “Hello?” barry asked into the phone “mr allen i think it's time we met come to the DEO and hang around this time” with that the line went dead. Barry wasn't sure who john was but he was now nervous for a different reason.


	6. superhero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry talks with john and asks if barry thinks he'll continue his secret life here but barry opens up to john about his real reasons for being hesitant

Barry decided to walk to the DEO this time hoping the fresh air would do him good, he asked Winn who john was and immediately regretted it, apparently john had super strength, mind reading, telepathy and shape shifting and to make things all the better apparently he was very protective of the danvers sisters. Barry got there and realised he didn't actually know where the normal door was and didn't think you could just wander around and ask an agent without them trying to shoot you so barry walked into an alleyway and used his powers to put his suit on and ran in using the balcony door and stopped right in front of john. “Ah mr allen” john said offering his had for barry to shake “it's barry” barry replied shaking his hand. “This wasn't really a super meeting” john said motioning to the suit as barry laughed and rubbed the back of his neck “yeah well i'm gonna be sticking around for a while and would rather have some level of a secret identity” he laughed as john nodded and motioned towards the interrogation room where he turned off the camera and barry removed his cowl “you know i read minds right?” john said and barry laughed “ok so the real reason was that i didn't know where your door was” barry said as they both laughed “not to be rude john but why did you call me here” barry said as john stopped laughing “well, barry, as you said your planning on sticking around for a while.” john said as he sat down and offered barry to do the same “and i was wondering if that was as barry or as the flash” barry thought about this question than replied “john your a telepath right?” john nodded “that's one of my martian abilities correct” barry looked at him than said “i've been having trouble recently” barry said “my friends brought be back and it was great but i realised my world was actually safer without me being the flash so i thought i'd go somewhere else and just be barry allen but..” barry trailed off but john understood “being the flash isn't a choice” john said as barry nodded “i've always wanted to help people and as the flash i can” barry continues “but i'm not sure i want this world to suffer because i want to be a hero” barry says sinking further into his chair “barry i don't really know you as well others do but i doubt you have a bad bone in your body” barry laughed a hollow laugh “did kara tell you about savitar?” barry asked “yeah he was the reason you went into the speedforce... To stop him” barry nodded “yeah that was me … well” barry said looking how confused john was “it was the future me that got trapped in the speedforce for eternity went crazy and wanted to become a god” john just looked even more confused “the point is... he hurt people, killed people and that was me it was all my fault” john looked at barry with pity. John could tell barry was a good person without reading his mind and having that burden on his shoulders must of slowed him down a lot . “so john if you need me i'll be there in a flash but i think it’ll be safer if for now i'm a ‘break in case of emergency’ type hero till i get my head straight” and with that john nodded and barry pulled up his cowl and went to walk out before stopping and turning to john one last time “sorry if this conversation wasn't what you expected” barry said before shooting off at a speed john had never seen.

When kara opened the door to her apartment she was greeted with an amazing smell, barry had cooked, she walked in and closed the door behind her and dropped her bag wondering in looking for the source of the smell. Barry was standing in the kitchen, There was a pot on the stove with a lid over it but kara could tell it was bolognese and he was now in the middle of boiling some pasta when he turned to kara and smiled. “Hey ,how was work?” he asked with his signature smile that just about sends her heart a flutter “oh it was fine” kara says trying anything not to focus in his smile. “Spent some time with my friend lena, whos also my boss, she kinda brought the company cause i asked her, she's like really rich” kara kept rambling as barry just stood there smiling at her and she just stopped and brushed her hair behind her ear “sorry” she said her face going red. Barry just kept smiling at her “no it's fine” he said chuckling as he turns the heat down on the pasta. “Tea’s almost ready if you want to have a shower or something” he says as he focuses on the food. Kara decides to take the suggestion as she walked into her bathroom,closed the door and turned the shower on and started to undressed as she entered the shower. The water was warm, it wasn't hot, her kryptonian biology meant she was more adapt to serious temperatures. She relaxed and let the water wash over her, but she didn't spend long, she was excited for the dinner she was having with barry so she had a quick wash. And got changed into her some of her comfy pjs not wanting to look like she's trying to hard and then overthinking it for roughly 10 minutes till barry told her that dinner was ready while she was standing in her room wearing nothing but a towel is when she decided her pj were the best idea, which she was regretting as she walked out of her bedroom. Barry looked at her and smiled “ready for dinner?” he asked.


	7. dinner and a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry and kara settle down to have diner and talk about this morning when john calls and tells kara that theres a robbery in progress, she goes but the weapons there using making issues much harder to deal with to john calls barry telling him kara's in danger. the entier thing was a plot by parasite to get supergirl out but barry gets hurt, maybe more than his fast healing can account for

“loving the outfit” barry said chuckling “very cute” he continues, which makes karas cheeks blush. “I made bolognese i hope you like it” he said pulling a seat out for her “why mr allen how gentlemanly of you” kara says as she walks over and sits as barry tucks her chair in. barry went over to his seat and sat down smiling at kara nervously “so…” barry started not exactly sure what to say “we… talk … right” he says looking at kara as she smiles at him, making it really hard for him to focus. “Yeah we probably should” kara responds as her phone goes off and she sighs “give me a second” she said as she shot over to her bag and pulled out her phone. It was john and she answered “john? What is it” she asked hoping it was nothing supergirl related, no such luck, “some thieves got hold of alien weapons and the police can't stop them. It's time for you to suit up” kara said she’d be right there put her phone on the counter and turned to barry, who was just looking at her smiling “i've never been on the other side of this before” he said laughing “it's fine go save some lives for me we’ll talk when you get back” he said before she sped into her room got her uniform on and shot off out the window. Barry sat there nervous, he was never nervous when it was him being the hero because he knew his friends were safe but this was different because it was his friend out there this time but he meant what he said him being a hero did as much harm as he did good. So he sat lost in thought waiting for kara to come back. 

Kara shot between the buildings, she wasn't mad, but she definitely wasn't happy she had to leave barry at the table like that and wanted this to be done fast. She landed next to the police car opposite the crime and realised it was a bank, that would of been nice to know, she noted as she walked towards the door as an arch of electricity bolt out through the bank window shattering the the glass and planting itself on her chest as she flew back and crashed into the police car behind her and being pinned there as two robber walked out one with the gun pinning her against the car and the other with a gun pulsing red a high pitched emanating from it as it charged up kara was unable to do anything.

Kara’s phone went off as barry was sitting there he walked over to it and it was john. He answered it “john? Kara’s already left” barry said before john cut him off “barry? I know you want to figure yourself out but kara’s in danger” this got barry's attention “where” that's all he needed to ask barry got changed and shot out the window and down kara’s building shooting across the city at speed he didn't know he had reaching the fight in mere seconds. Barry slowed down as he arrived just enough to shoulder barge the robber with the electric arc gun then speeding over and punching the assailant with the glowing red gun walking over to kara and kneeling besides her “hey” he says looking at her as she she strained a smile “so how's your day going” he asked laughing as “i've had better days” she strained trying to get up, barry put his hand on her shoulder and settled her on the ground again. “Why don't i settle this one” he suggests and she nodded and relaxed against the car door. Barry walked up to one of the officers on the perimeter and asked to borrow his cuffs as the officer stood there in shock, barry took it as a yes a got the cuffs out of his belt and cuffed the first assailant and went to get the second as kara yelled at him “flash watch out!!!” barry went into flash time and turned around but this thing was fast as it got its hand around barry’s neck and threw him slamming him into a wall behind him barry was dazed but looked at what had thrown him. It was a purple monster looking thing kara got up and barry ran over to join her “sooo… whos this” barry asked as it turned on them “his names parasite he absorbs your powers through touch” kara says and as if to prove her point parasite ran at them at blinding speed as lightning followed behind him, he had speedster powers. He slammed into barry sending him flying across the street barry layed on the floor winded as he pulled himself up he saw kara trying to distract the thing barry thought as fast as he could before he ran through and picked up kara and stopped on the other side of the block “i have a plan” barry says as he winked and bolted back towards the parasite. Barry ran around and around the parasite forcing it to absorb the current barry was producing which at first seemed to be powering parasite up as he tried to catch barry and he heard kara telling him to stop but he kept running till he finally saw that parasite was starting to slow and collapse to the ground as barry stopped the parasite collapsed on the ground as the DEO arrived, how did they get here so fast?, he'd ask later as kara reappeared next to him. “How you feeling” kara asks barry as he panted “let's just say i'll need a couple minutes till i'm back to full speed” he laughed as she hit him on the arm “oww” he complained looking at her confused “don't ever do that again” barry looked at her confused “do what?” he asked rubbing his arm “i'm not sure yet” she said as he looked at her even more confused. There conversation was cut off by a high pitch whistle as someone yelled “gun!” as the red gun was fired at kara, barry turned just in time to see the energy blast go directly at kara , at full speed he’d be able to move them both out the way with ease but he was still winded. Kara looked at the bolt in shock unable to react as something moved it's way between her and the bolt, it was barry, as the blast hit him he went flying over kara’s head and slamming into the roof of another police car behind them. Kara rushed to him and looked at the injuries, it wasn't good, his entire torso of the uniform was missing and part of his cowl had been ripped off, his chest was bloodied and she couldn't see the wound as he looked up at her and smiled mumbling “your ok” as he raised a shaking arm to caress the side of her cheek before it fell limp and thudded against the very dented car roof


	8. repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara takes barry to the DEO but no one can help him so she asks alex to go to earth one and find his doctor ,caitlin

alex ran behind kara as she stood there in shock and looked at barry “oh god” she whispered as she looked at barry, he had blood starting to pool around him on the roof of the car . “He needs to be taken to the DEO” alex said as she looked at kara but kara was still unmoving, looking dead at barry horor clearly present on her face. Alex grabbed her sister by the arm and made kara look at her which broke her out of it “he needed to be taken to the DEO” alex said firm as kara nodded weakly as she picked barry up as gently as she could as she flew him to the DEO. there was a medical team awaiting as she arrived at the DEO she placed barry on the stretched and he was wheeled off and kara was just standing there as john walked up to her and hugged her as she started to cry and hug him back, she was thankful it was john, he had enhanced strength as well which means she didn't need to be careful which she didn't think she could right now. She cried into johns shoulder as he tried to comfort her till he pulled her away “let's get you cleaned up” he said as he rubbed her arm. Kara looked down at herself and she was covered in blood, barry's blood. She nodded and walked by herself to the locker rooms where they had showers stopping by her sister, alex’s, locker where she kept a spare supergirl outfit incase she ever had need of one, which she most definitely did. Kara showered slowly the blood seeming not to want to leave her hands till she gave up and got out, got redressed and walked out of the locker room, where her sister alex and john were waiting. “How is he?” alex asked john neither of them realising kara leaving the locker room “they said there doing what they can but with his speedster physiology it's hard for them to know what works with his healing factor… but it's not looking good” john replies as kara walks to them and they notice her realising she heard what they said “is there anything they can do” kara asks looking at john “there doing what they can but they've never dealt with a speedster before” john replied solemnly as he stands with his arms folded “what if we can get someone from earth 1?” kara asks frantic for a solution, john nodded at this idea “it would help to have someone versed in his biology but he’s the only one who can run between dimensions” john said as he looked at the ground but kara knew of a second way as she rushed over to Winns station. As he saw her he stood starting to apologise for what happened to barry but she wasn't paying attention “Winn where was the disc ciso gave me” she said looking at him as he looked back confused “oh..uhh. Over here” he says as he rushed back over to his work station and threw paperwork all over the floor and lifted the disc handing it to her. She walked back to john and her sister and shew them the disc “cisco gave this to me so i could go back if i needed to” she said as she handed it to alex “i can't leave barry but i need you to go and get caitlin she's barry's doctor she’ll know what to do” alex nodded as she looked at john and he nodded to agreeing to her plan as alex pressed the button and a breach opened right in front of her and she walked through it.

Alex appeared in a room she was unfamiliar with, she’d never been to earth one and forgot to ask for directions. As she walked forward a speedster shot in dropping off three people then stopping on the right. The first of the three people was a middle aged man pointing a cop issue pisot at her, next to him a woman with white hair in a blue costume her hands seeming to be engulfed in mist, the final person was a man with weird glasses on and some tricked out gloves, his hair was flowing down to his shoulders. “Do any of you know a caitlin snow” alex asked as she looked around till the middle aged man replies “who are you?” alex didn't think barry had time for this so decided to give a quick overview “i'm alex danvers, my sister is supergirl she sent me here cause barry's been hurt” the middle aged guy’s eyes looked panicked as his arms dropped to his sides “how badly?” he asked “very” was all alexed replied as the white haired woman walked up to her “than we better get going” she said her voice was weird like it echoed almosted as she spoke “are you caitlin?” alex asked “let's just say we’re very close” the woman replied and she turned to the guy with the long hair and weird gloves “cisco we need a breach” and without the slightest word he lifted his arm past alex and shot a wave of energy past her and opened a breach directly behind them “well let's not wait around” cisco said rushing towards the breach followed by the middle aged man, the speedster and the white haired woman leaving alex very and quite thoroughly confused as she turned and walked through the breach.


	9. a panic and a plan, a crazy plan, but still a plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex brings the others to the DEO and tells them there fighting a loosing battle then cisco devises a crazy plan

As they got through the breach the white haired woman she assumed was caitlin had changed, not clothes her hair and eyes had completely changed, her eyes were now a hazel colour matching her changed brown hair, this left alex at her limit of confusio trying to focus on barry as caitlin looked at her “where’s barry?” she asked as alex looked around “this is kara’s apartment” she said as she looked around “barry's at the DEO” the speedster with the yellow and red costume looked at her “and where’s that from here?” he questioned “umm about 12 blocks south 3 east it's a big building standing by itself it's pretty hard to miss” she replied as the speedster swept up caitlin and disappeared in a flash of yellow lightning. The middle aged man looked at cisco “can you breach us there” he asked looking at cisco as he shook his head “not unless i know exactly where i'm going” as alex pulled out her phone and loaded a map and gave it to cisco “this is where the base is” pointing to a blank field at the edge of the city then she moved her finger to show where they were now “and this is kara’s apartment, where we are now” she says looking at cisco as he studied it “let's try than” he says unsure of how successfully this is going to go but not telling either of them. Cisco opened a breach and walked into it and breathed a sigh of relief when he hadn't breached them into a wall but he did fall a little his breach had formed a little above the floor causing them to stumble as they walked out. “Please tell me this is the right place or someone about to be real confused” cisco said as he looked around alex took it in for a second “this is the server room” she said as she walked to the door “so this is the right place” cisco said surprising himself that he landed in the right building. “This is the right building” alex said in reply “just a couple floors to low as she walked out of the server room and made her way down the corridor “how’d barry get hurt” the man asked alex “oh uhh he and kara were fighting this parasite who could absorb powers and barry took it down then a criminal with a teched out alien gun shot at kara so barry jumped in the way and it really messed him up” she explained as they got in the elevator, the man went pale “sorry to ask” alex said “but who are you” she asked “sorry it's just i haven't actually any of you before and i'm trying to play catch up” she tried to explain “oh yeah … right, i'm joe and i'm barry’s father” joe replied offering his hand to shake still tense about barry “nice to meet joe” alex said accepting his hand. The elevator opened as she, joe and cisco rushed out she led them across a bridge with what looked like there cortex on the floor beneath and to the medical section. wally was leaning on the wall outside the medical room “caitlin went in and no one's been out since apparently supergirl is in there as well she refuses to leave barry and it's not like anyone can stop her” he said as alex walked passed him and into the room “sorry dad but i've got to go” wally says as joe nods “little help cisco” as he motioned towards the now empty bridge. After cisco opened a breach for wally as he ran through it telling them to keep him informed of any developments. 

Alex walked back out and looked at joe “what is it” he asked clearly and visibly panicked. “The weapon used on him has flipped his healing factor so instead of healing the wound” she explained “it's making it worse” cisco finished as alex nodded. Joe looked close to fainting “is there anything you could do?” joe asked, this all went over his head but caitlin and cisco were the smarted people he knew and in this futuristic base full of alien tech he couldn't believe there was nothing they could do, “his cells heal due to the speedforce” she said as she looked at her hands trying to think of how best to explain the next part. “If he were kryptonian we could give him some solar radiation and his cells would fix the degeneration with time but we can't give him a speedforce lamp” alex explained as cisco was going through every idea he could on how to save his best friend. “What if we could make him kryptonian?” cisco said as alex looked at him like he was crazy , and to be fair he did sound it, “like a temporary shot so he could use the solar energy to fix himself” cisco continued, alex thought about this idea “in theory it would work but it's not possible” she concluded with this cisco took off his weird glasses and looked at her “how long can you keep barry stable” cisco asked in a serious tone alex hadn't realised he had “he’s in stasis but the speedforce is stopping it from working properly so a day... maybe” and with that cisco put his glasses back on “i need access to all your equipment but first i have to go and get a friend”. He said as he created another breach and disappeared. “Is he serious” alex asked as joe managed a weak smile “he hasn't let us down yet” joe replied.


	10. the execution of said crazy plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cisco goes and recrutes harry and they, with the help of winn and caitlin make a solution on how to help barry, but will it work?

Cisco appeared in the office of one harrison ‘harry’ wells of earth two as he was in the middle of lunch with his daughter ,the speedster jessie quick, harry looked at cisco confused “what's happened” harry asked looking at cisco’s face and cisco explained how he got barry out of the speedforce and he went to earth 38 to sort his head out and how he got injured,badly, “how long does he have” harry asked, he’d considered barry family since he helped get jessie back from zoom and was as worried now as he was then . “the people there say he has a day at best” cisco says as harry gets up “then what are we waiting for” harry states as he gets up and walks to cisco “let's go” he says as if cisco needed instruction as he opened a breach. Before harry walked through the breach he turned to his daughter and apoligiesed “no it's fine dad this is barry...go...save his life” and with that he walked through the breach. They popped out at a high tech facility as cisco walks over to alex and introduced her to harry “he’s going to help with this impossible mission?” alex asked as harry looked at her “when it comes to barry everything is possible” he replied “where are we working?” he continued as alex shew them to the workshop they'd be using “we’ll also need kara and someone familiar with this technology, oh and caitlin for the biochemistry” cisco said as alex nodded and walked out for a second reappearing with a man who was roughly the same height as cisco but with shorter hair wearing a shirt and jeans “hey, your cisco right?” he said as cisco nodded confused and shook his hand “i'm a big fan of your work” Winn continued “oh i'm Winn by the way and i’ll be helping you with all the alien tech stuff” harry looked at him “your an engineer?” he asked Winn “yeah i'm also fluent in kryptonian” he says which impresses the both of them “alright then let's get to work” cisco says as he turns to alex “tell caitlin to get here as soon as she can and we’ll let you know when we need kara” alex smiled and left. The boys spent at least an hour and a half debating possible ideas, they considered gene mutation till they realised the process would take to big a strain on barry and kill him. Caitlin walked in soon after this and joined the discussion, “what if we just isolate the cell that absorbs the solar energy and introduce that into barry's cell without needing to mutate his entire cell” she said as cisco, Winn and harry looked at each other “well..” harry started before he and cisco turned to each other simultaneously and went “yeah that could probably work” as they looked back at caitlin. 

The plan was simple, make a serum that temporarily allowed barry's cells to absorb solar energy the same way kara’s do, normally this wouldn't work but they hoped with the speedforce in barry's cells making the living ones stronger he'd be able to take the serum without dying. Caitlin went and got kara and they set to work while Win tried his best to explain it to kara. “So were going to attempt to give barry a shot that gives him the abilities of a kryptonian for a short time, hopefully long enough to heal him” Winn says as kara looks at him “but my powers would kill a normal human” she said looking at them like they were crazy which was when harry spoke up “exactly miss danvers a normal person would be killed but barry isn't normal and hopefully with the speedforce in his cells it’ll be enough to stop him from dying” he explained as kara nodded slowly “it still seems like a risk” as harry throws something across the room in frustration “i know miss danvers but we don't really have a choice” as he continued with “plus barry has spent the last six months in the speedforce meaning he’s got more speedforce present in his cells then all the other speedsters probably added together”he concluded. Kara just nodded “what do you need me to do” as she looked at caitlin who motioned to a seat “just sit down and let us take a look at your cells” so kara walked over to the seat and sat down.

The next ten hours or so were a blur of equations and arguments and coffee as kara did as she was told and just sat there until Winn and Caitlin both yelled at the same time “WE’VE GOT IT” as they high fived and harry walked over looking at the equation with parts of a delivery device in his hands that he and cisco had been working on. “I think you have” harry said smiling as he was looking at the compound on the screen. It was specifically suited for barry and his speedforce so it wouldn't work on anyone else, which didn't matter to them cause barry was the only one who needed it. They synthesized the serum and loaded it into the new delivery system harry and cisco had just completed, it was a to stage process, the first was to inject barry with one dose of the serum and the second was to be aerosolized while barry was in an airtight container so it could be safely introduced into the container and only hit barry. They went upstairs and into the medical wing where joe was sitting next to the stasis pod he hadn't moved an inch since he was allowed in room. Caitlin would of prefered to do more test but the more they wait the more chances that any cure wouldn't work so they opened the stasis tube and injects him in the neck with the serum and closed the door again and injected the aerosolized serum into the tube. “So what's next” joe says no one answers till cisco coughs and say “we wait i guess” as they left again leaving joe alone with barry, unmoving in the stasis pod, as if nothing had happened


	11. barry has a couple questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barrys alive!!! you probably guessed it already but now its confirmed so ... ha?

Barry awoke feeling like his body was on fire his eyes shot open and he was in a box he tried to move his arms but they wouldn't respond to him he felt like he body was being ripped apart from the inside out asd lights came ablaze in his vision as he felt like he was in a sin bed and his eyes burnt. He fell unconscious again a short time after this when he awoke the next time he felt better but his body was numb but he didn't feel any pain he looked down at his chest expecting to see some kind of wound as result from the gun but there was nothing but he still felt drained so he laid there trying to get any kind of feeling in his body back.

Alarms went off in the cortex as everyone assembled as john stood facing them all “the parasite is back up and has managed to keep hold of his speedster powers which isn't good” he stated like someone was gonna tell him otherwise supergirl started to fly off as john called for her to wait. Kara turned and looked at him “with his current powers you can't take him alone” he said as cisco spoke over him “but she won't be alone” he started as he and caitlin were both suited up and everyone watched as caitlins hair changed colour and her eyes turned a deep blue colour. “We’ve got her back” killer frost said as she looked back at everyone john looked at them for a second not liking it “i'm not sure..” he was about to say something as killer frost shot him down “speedsters are weak against cold” she stated “and incase you haven't noticed i'm pretty cold” as she said this icicles formed in her hands “fine go but if you don't think you can take him get out of there and we’ll from a new plan” kara nodded, killer frost scoffed and cisco smirked and said “don't worry big man we got this” as he opened a breach and they walked through.

When cisco first saw parasite he have very mixed feeling there was fear and more fear, ok so not very mixed but you get the point he vibe blasted the parasite to get it's attention and broke right to get better cover as the parasite looked at him, he wasn't sure if the parasite was angry or always looked like that as the parasite ran towards him killer frost froze the floor beneath him making him slide right towards kara who plucked a lampost from the ground and used it like a bat and hit parasite with it. Parasite flew to the other side of the block “i knew we had this” cisco yelled as he walked over to to kara and frost “who do we call for clean up” he asks as he gets grabbed from behind and lifted with a scream. Kara shot forward and punched parasite making him drop cisco, who she caught and placed on the side, he was unconscious but it didn't seem to have any permanent damage. The parasite got up and looked at frost and supergirl and pointed his arms towards them shooting vibe blasts from his clenched fists knocking them both back and to the ground and he speeds over and puts his hands on their chests as he starts draining them of their powers as they scream.

barry could hear something…more like barry could hear everything it was like his hearing was amplified 100 fold he was trying to focus and heard johns voice “supergirl and frost are in trouble where’s our rapid response team” barry heard this and knew he needed to do something he pushed the top of the pod gentialy and it shot off hitting the ceiling and falling back to the ground next to the pod. Barry gets up and joe looks at him stunned “damn bar” as barry looked back at him “the others are in trouble” barry said as shot off towards the exit. Barry could feel something was different as he walked towards the exit he felt stronger, faster he grabbed his costume that cisco had obviously been fixing the torso was fully repaired but the cowl was still damaged he ripped it off and put it on the costume without the cowl, it was better than nothing he thought as e walked to the window people looking at him in shock. He jumped out the window intending to run down the side like he's done so many times before but this time when he jumped his feet didn't hit the ground again, he was flying he was taken aback for a moment until he remembered his friends were in trouble so he aimed himself and shot off in the direction of sirens, it probably meant supergirl was around there. 

Now barry was having a weird time, superspeed flying with flashtime was messing him up but he managed to get the basics down he shot through the city and felt free with the wind in his hair shooting between buildings as he saw parasite and aimed directly for him. 

Kara felt drained and was fading fast as she heard a sonic boom come from above her, superman? She thought as a blur of lightning shot past her and slammed into parasite forcing him to go skidding along the tarmac leaving craters where it lands. Above her stood a blurred figure dressed from the neck down in red “superman?” she asked “not quite” the man responded a voice she knew immediately as her vision came to focus “barry?!?!” kara said “hey there” he replied as he got up and went to check on frost, she was caitlin again and unconscious but she seemed fine barry stood back up and helped kara to her feet “how did you do that” kara asked surprised as barry looked at her with his signature smile “i have no idea but it felt great” he replied as parasite stood again and screamed in rage at barry who just looked at kara and smiled “i got this one” he said as he walked over to a car and lifted it with little effort and jumped covering the entire distance before slamming the car down on parasites head then throwing the now ruined car to one side as he looked at an unconscious parasite in a crater of his making. He turned back to kara just in time to get slammed into and receive a bearhug from kara he smiled and hugged her back “i'm ok” he said as she refused to let go “but i have a couple questions” he continued laughing as they broke apart and he walked over and picked up cisco with kara doing the same with caitlin “let's get these guys back” he says as he starts floating upwards and flies off with kara following behind.


	12. the end (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story was the mind child of an overactive imagination with to days off from college but im back at college wednesday so might move on to one shots instead but i kinda love this one so i'm confident i'll come back to it one day till then comment other stories you want me to do

When barry got back he had a lot of tests done on him which roughly said because of the speedforce’s regenerative ability his body now naturally produced the cells that allowed kryptonians to have the powers they do with the speedforce as a bonus, everyone decided it would be best for barry to stay a bit longer till his new found abilities got under control. The next few weeks were a blur of saving people ,even though he could fly he prefered running cause it felt more normal to him, and spending his free time with kara they'd decided to give it ago and it was going great they were perfect for each other and with his new abilities kara doesn't hold back which is very helpful in some aspects of life. Barry realised all this time he'd spent running was just getting him to this one spot, with the woman he loved and doing the thing which made him who he was.


End file.
